


Gunpowder and romance

by Thesilentone



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gun Violence, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medical Procedures, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5746078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesilentone/pseuds/Thesilentone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not what he had expected..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
> I'm back!!!!!!  
> I may have told a little fib. I said that i will post up a new story to this fandom in a week's time, but this story has been nagging at me, whispering sweet nothings into my ears telling me that people are waiting for me to write something new....  
> And, so here i am.  
> As before, i'll post up one for today to see how you all respond and then more updates later on throughout the week.  
> As mentioned, this story will have an ending regardless. 
> 
> Thanks again for your time. Feel free to comment on this.  
> I look forward to hearing from you all in regards to the story!!  
> Enjoy!!
> 
> :D

Gunpowder and romance part 1

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.  
(So, please don't sue me)

 

“Asami!!”

This is how every morning begins.

With akihito getting screwed into the next day. Asami, for all tense of purposes, was actually a big kid in some regards. He made no qualms by declaring his affections to the wayward man in his arms. Regardless of his status in the underground, asami was protective of akihito. Both outside in the city where he discreetly has a shadow on him and in their home when he activates the security system, regardless of his men stationed in the building. Asami makes his point known, no harm will ever befall akihito. 

More So in the bedroom. Even when he goes in hard, the gentleness and security is there. 

Pulling out after he had finished, asami ungraciously flopped down beside akihito, facing sideways and immediately pulled him into his arms and murmured against his lips. 

“You are a drug to me akihito. Don't blame me for whatever unfolds in here.”

Was all that was said as he finally stopped teasing akihito and sealed their lips together. 

And all akihito could do was throw his arms around his neck and laugh as lust took over yet again….. 

Akihito was on temporary leave. Apparently, the head editor had found some incriminating evidence against a rival yakuza group and until the dust has settled, the paper wasn't allowed to run the crime section. So that left akihito being 'dragged’, as he claims by asami to his office. 

Apparently, asami had sensed his displeasure and spoke softly. 

“Your boss has pissed off a very smart man. Although his life isn't in any immediate danger, they will target those who work for him. You're safer here than on the streets akihito. Regardless of your ability to run and protect yourself.”

Smiling softly, akihito merely placed his head between asami's shoulder blades and spoke. 

“I only know how to do so more productively because of souh teaching me. That man's a brick wall.”

Laughing softly, asami pulled akihito's wrist to his front and held them against his toned stomach. Absent-mindedly squeezing them, asami reassured him. 

“You're safe here. It's Alright.”

And akihito's mumbled reply. 

“And he smells of gunpowder. What, do you all bathe in it?”

And with the elevator opening, all asami can do is bring the man to his side, place a hand to the small of his back and laugh softly. 

Never confirming or denying akihito's question. Which only confused the man more.  
And before they entered asami's office with kirishima standing by, akihito can only think one thing. 

'Today is going to be interesting’.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never judge a book by it's cover.   
> It may just pleasantly surprise you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.   
> Thanks so, so much for your comments and kudos that just the first chapter has gained already!!!  
> I'm posting up two chapters now and the next one's tomorrow.   
> Thanks again and feel free to comment.   
> :)

Gunpowder and romance part 2 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

“Seriously. This is what you do, filling out paperwork. Don't you have a city to conquer or something?”

Was the first thing akihito had said since coming here fifteen minutes ago. 

Smirking, asami placed his pen down beside his latest paperwork and responds. 

“Funny enough, i don't always go around and declare to the masses that my way is the only way. Why, has your opinion of me changed somewhat akihito?”

Stopping his latest article on his laptop, akihito merely nodded in agreement before turning back to his work.   
However, asami had seen the look in akihito's eyes and was wondering what that meant. 

“Akihito? Can you come here please?”  
Surprisingly, akihito saved his file and headed over to his lover. Once close enough, asami pulled him into his lap and waited until akihito's arms went around his neck,and only then did asami softly speak . 

“What is it akihito? What has you looking ashamed all of a sudden?”

Leaning his head against asami's chest, akihito whispered out his answer. 

“I. I had always seen you as this cold blooded killer who enjoys making others suffer for your amusement. But now? I know that you aren't always like that. That you are human too. Seeing you behind your desk, doing such a mundane thing as paperwork? What i'm trying to say is that i'm sorry for placing you on such a high pedestal.”

Smiling, asami pulled akihito's head away, cupped his face and softly placed a lingering kiss to his forehead. Once he broke away, asami spoke softly with his lips still connected to the boy's skin. 

“No need to apologise for this akihito. You, like many have made assumptions about me. However, you will never be punished for it. So long as you stay by my side, you are more than welcome to speak your mind.” Nodding in confirmation, asami merely pulled him closer and relaxed for a while. For now, paperwork can wait. 

 

Akihito had fallen asleep about twenty minutes ago. Smirking at that, asami carefully picked him up bridal style and laid him down on the couch by his main window. Watching his chest rise and fall, asami pulled a blanket over him and picked up his laptop and with a gentle caress to his forehead, asami turned away, sat down in his chair, placed the laptop on his desk and finished off the remaining paperwork. Knowing full well that kirishima will have more soon. 

 

He hates being right. 

“After this, you have a meeting with fungoku in the next three hours.”

“Very well. Have whiskey on the table along with sushi too. That man can eat.”

“Very well asami sama. Is Takaba sama well? He's been asleep for a while now?”

Smiling, asami turned to see akihito had turned to face in asami's direction. 

“Yes. He's probably round up in regards to his job, or lack of.”

Looking at the young man, kirishima nodded in confirmation before adjusting his glasses again and made his way out. He was rather fond of the blonde as was souh. Regardless of the past troubles they had with akihito, they admit that akihito was a breath of fresh air to them all. 

“Kirishima? Look into the west hondo yakuza group. See what they actually want and know.”

Nodding in understanding, Kirishima gave the sleeping man a last glance before preparing for fungoku's arrival. 

 

“Ah asami sama. Thank-you for making time to see me. Please, allow me to show you my portfolio.”

Nodding for Kirishima to take the folder, asami poured himself a glass of whisky whist fungoku got stuck into the sushi on his plate. 

Looking through a couple of pages, asami raised one of his eyebrows and silently asked the balding man opposite him a question. 

“Fungoku san. How much is the standard profit rate for a bi-monthly order?”

“Twenty percent. In a chain of businesses? That could easily go up by thirty percent.”

Nodding subtlety at that, asami placed the folder back down again and looked at the man. He may have the appearance of an aging, bald man who has lost touch with reality but deep down, this man has clout, and then some. 

“Very well. I'll arrange a trial run for a week. If my clientele like it, we'll arrange a contract. Kirishima here will take care of that.”

And with the grace of a panther, asami left without a sound. 

Leaving behind an astonished man behind him, wondering just how asami does it. 

“Asami sama. Takaba sama has yet to wake up. Shall i get some food for when he does?”

“Please. And make sure no-one bothers us unnecessarily, with the exception of you and Kirishima.”

“Yes sir.”

Nodding in thanks to souh, asami entered his office, took his suit jacket off, hanged it around his chair and made his way over to his lover. 

He knew that akihito was worried, despite the front he's putting on. That's one of the things asami loved about him, he's stubborn will not to cower in front of anyone. 

Smiling softly, asami gently sat down beside his head and softly caressed his hair back and forth. Asami wished he knew what was going on inside his boy's head. He could only surmise that it's about his boss and consequently, his own safety. 

Asami is looking into it, but for now, he can assure his safety here. 

That is a promise he doesn't make lightly.   
No one touches what's his and gets away with it. 

And the dark smile covers asami's face. 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escape..   
> A simple word but it has such a deep meaning.

Gunpowder and romance part 3

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

“Takaba. Akihito? It's time to eat something. C'mon, show me your eyes.”

Groaning at the intrusion, akihito half-heartedly glared at asami who merely smiled at his expression and sat up, only now did akihito notice the blanket that was over him. 

“Asami? Did you get this?” Akihito asked whilst holding up said blanket. 

Smiling, asami pulled him closer to his side, placing the lunch souh had ordered for the pair on his other side and responded to his question. 

“Yes. My office may may have heating but it's always more cosier to sleep with a blanket or something like that. Here, eat.”

Smiling softly at asami's kindness and his consideration for him, akihito sat up and cupped asami's face and softly kissed him. Asami, who was a little bit surprised at this, relaxed into it and reciprocated the action. Pulling away softly, akihito leaned his forehead against asami's own and whispered. 

“Thank-you asami. For everything.”

Asami was slightly confused with akihito's all of a sudden sad attitude and asked him about it. 

“Akihito? What's wrong? Talk to me.”

It was too much and akihito couldn't help but softly cry and all asami could do was embrace him and let it happen. Akihito will eventually calm down and when he does, akihito will talk to him. 

Sure enough, akihito did and he spoke with a cry heavy voice. 

“I did it again. I placed you on a pedestal. I'm an idiot. How do you put up me asami?”

Smiling in understanding, asami pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped away akihito's tears. Finishing the action, asami placed the handkerchief into akihito's palm, closed it, enveloped his hand with his own and softly spoke. 

“You're tired and afraid akihito. It's alright to feel that way. You are wrong about one thing though. I don't 'put up with you’.   
I indulge myself with you. Akihito? I give you my word that nothing will happen to you. Trust me.”

Smiling in gratitude, akihito threw himself into his arms and held on to dear life. All the while murmuring into his ear 'thank you’ over and over again. And all asami could do was card his fingers through his blond hair and hold him just a little bit tighter. 

 

“The Honda west yakuza group is an up and coming organisation. They primarily deal with hard narcotics. Rumour has it that they have two high profile politicians in their pockets. It seems to me that they are wasting their time targeting a small newspaper just for a piece of paper that may or may not incriminate them.”

Frowning but understanding what he was told, asami merely pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. 

“Fine then. I agree with you that it does seem weird for a group to have threatening a news corporation. But still, they must have a solid piece of evidence to act out. Kirishima? For now keep an eye on them.”

“Yes sir.”

Turning to leave, kirishima nodded towards the again sleeping akihito, kirishima frowned and spoke. 

“The Honda group are also incredibly violent and aren't afraid to get their hands dirty. Nor are they above hiring hit men. Will Takaba sama be alright?”

“Yes. We'll keep him safe and away from any conflicts that will arise.”

“Indeed we will sir.”  
Smiling at Kirishima's loyalty to both himself and akihito, asami dismissed the man and went back to smoking. All the while thinking of a way to deal with this so so called new yakuza group. 

 

He knew he wasn't being rational. He's faced death and the fear of it countless times during his stakes outs. Akihito just couldn't understand or even fathom why he felt irrationally afraid of a rumour.

And yet, akihito felt the most at ease being in asami's care. He knew that eventually akihito knew that he would have to confront this head on, he just didn't think he had the mentality to do so. 

“Takaba sama. You have been spacing out for thirty minutes. Is something ailing you?”

Looking at kirishima, akihito merely shrugged his shoulders and spoke against the window he was leaning against. 

“No. Well actually, kirishima, do you anything about the group that is targeting my boss?”

Sighing in understanding, Kirishima merely pushed his glasses up higher and spoke. 

“Other than being a new yakuza faction? No, nothing new. Asami sama will most likely explain more when he returns. Are you alright?”

Giving himself an internal scolding for behaving like a child, akihito abruptly stood up and marched right out of the office.   
Completely ignoring Kirishima's panicked laced words of staying inside the building.   
Akihito left the fortress and inadvertently headed into the lion's den. 

And straight into danger….  
But akihito just needed to get over his self imposed funk.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never let your guard down.   
> It doesn't matter if you know the area...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.   
> I'm blown away by the comments and kudos this has been making. I honestly thought that my first story was a fluke that you all seemed to like.   
> Here's two more chapters for today.   
> The next two will be up tomorrow sometime.   
> Feel free to comment on this.   
> Enjoy as always!!  
> :D

Gunpowder and romance part 4

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

It really shouldn't have come as a surprise when akihito felt the presence of a group of men that were definitely NOT asami's men. 

Asami's men had finesse, they were as sleek as their boss, though not on his level. These thugs were lumping their metal bats around and the chains they were wielding were being swung around and was hitting the pavement. 

This was a scare tactic. Plain and simple.   
The sounds of metal hitting the concrete was jarring akihito and he decided to do something about it. Regardless of how stupid that plan actually is. 

Turning to face the group, akihito made his point. 

“What?! What do you guys want? Why are you following me?!”

Stopping temporarily, the leader i suppose you could say, merely smirked darkly and spoke. 

“You work at the Tokyo times newspaper. Correct?” 

Akihito merely nodded that he did. That apparently was the wrong thing to do. No sooner had he confirmed that he did, akihito was knocked through a loop with a sharp hit to his side by the leader's heavy duty chain that he swung. 

Immediately akihito hit the ground on his knees, clutching his side and wincing at the heat and pain. Akihito could only muster a meak glare which the other's had just laughed at. 

“Come now. Where's your boss. He has some rather…. Delicate information that we need. So, be a good sport and contact him. Please?”

Grunting with effort, akihito got up on shaky legs and spoke through gritted teeth. 

“I don't know what you are talking about. Information? First time i heard about this. So, i'm afraid to say that you are wasting your time with me.”

Smiling at his bravado, the leader swung the chain at him again, only this time, the chain wrapped itself around his neck and with a tug, he was strangled. 

'This isn't good. My vision.. Is.. Going black…’ That was all akihito could think as the oxygen was being cut off from his lungs to his brain. 

Then everything went out…. 

 

“Sama….”  
“Takaba….”  
“Takaba sama!”

Hearing his name being called in and out of his consciousness, akihito barely managed to open his eyes to feel himself in a pair of warm arms. 

Looking up, akihito was shocked to see who was holding him. 

“Kir. Kirishima?”  
Nodding that he heard him, kirishima pulled him closer and turned to see his partner and friend. 

“Kazumi. Takaba sama is conscious now. Let's head back. And bring him with us.”

Smiling darkly and looking as menacing as his boss and friend, kazumi literally dragged the leader by his hair and up the main steps of sion. Standing up and with a secure arm around akihito's waist, kirishima followed his friends lead with an equally dark smile on his own face. 

 

Akihito woke up with a jolt. Feeling his neck, he was surprised to feel a wet cloth and a hand holding it in place. 

Glancing sideways, akihito's eyes widened as he looked at the owner of said hand. 

“As. Asami?”

Nodding in confirmation, asami merely pulled the hand away, checked his neck then replaced the cloth back. 

“You're going to have a nasty bruise but fortunately your larynx isn't broke nor are you having trouble with breathing.”

And with that, asami placed akihito hand in his own hand's place and got up. 

Akihito had saw the disappointment in asami's eyes, knew that he was the source of that disappointment. 

Akihito couldn't help the tears that had built up in that realisation nor could he help that they had fallen. 

And all akihito could mutter out was a meek “Sorry”.

“I don't need your apology takaba. I need you to for once think before you act. For once i need you to stop being so stupid.  
Can you do that or not?”

Nodding that he understood, akihito merely pulled the cloth away from his neck and drew his legs up to his chest. Once his knees were in place, akihito rested his head on top of them and silently cried. And all asami did was turn away and left. He had business to attend to...

 

He didn't know how long he stayed like that, but akihito did know that he eventually fell asleep on the couch and when he woke up the same blanket from before was over him again. 

The office door opened and in came asami. 

He looked well and truly pissed. Akihito didn't think he had the guts or even the right to know why. Apparently, asami had heard his wavelength of thought, as asami merely walked over to the couch and sat down beside him. 

Once he had settled down, asami merely pulled akihito into his arms, tucked his head under his chin and murmured to his temple, all the while massaging his scalp. 

“It wasn't my intention to get upset with you, nor was it my way to become angry with you either. But, you must understand that you need to be careful, especially now. I can't protect you the way i want to if you behave recklessly.”

Now he understood why asami was angry with him. 

“So. Those guys were the one's that are after my boss?”

“In some broad sense, yes. But i think it's a little bit more complicated than that.”

“What do you mean?”

“There are known as the Honda west yakuza group. They mainly deal with narcotics. It does seem weird that they are wasting time and money to hunt down a piece of paper.”

“They're probably after something else, right? But you don't know what it is, do you?”

“No, not yet but we'll know soon enough. For now though, it's best that you refrain from going out alone. Ok?”

“Yeah. Yeah ok, i understand.”

Smiling in gratitude that akihito finally understands, asami pulled him closer and then proceeded to exit the office, having stated that he had finished for today. 

The enemy has showed their hand, or one part of it anyways. 

The real battle begins when the sun rises again. 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marks that are left behind tell more than the words you speak with..

Gunpowder and romance part 5

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

Asami was glaring at akihito's body. And akihito was trying to get him to quit it. 

He was so caught up in being strangled that akihito completely forgot that he was whacked in the side with the same chain. And now? There is a lovely, big, purple bruise to the right side of his ribs. 

“Asami. It's just a bruise. It'll fade away, please stop staring at my sides.”

If possible, asami's eyes got a little bit darker. 

“Who did that? Was it the same person who strangled you?”

Taking akihito's silence as an admission, asami frowned deeply and stalked away.   
Leaving behind a confused akihito to sit down on the bed. 

Asami came back five minutes later with a bag of ice. Next thing akihito knew, asami had pushed him down and immediately placed the ice on his bare skin. 

“Damn it asami! It's bloody cold!! What the hell. You could've of given me a heads up!!”

Smirking, asami tilted his head towards akihito and whispered hotly. 

“Don't fret akihito. I have means to warm you up.”

Smiling in understanding, akihito looped his arms around his neck and with a tug, asami fell on top of him, completely forgetting the ice. Leaning up to kiss him, akihito made a bold move, a move that will cost him. 

“Prove it. Old man.”  
“You're asking for it now.”

And asami did just that…. He proved it indeed….. 

 

“Damn it asami. You didn't have to be that rough.”

“You were the one who told me to 'prove it’. That's exactly what i did. You have no right to moan about it akihito.”

Akihito couldn't argue with that, so all he could do was glare which asami had just smirked at. 

Sitting up slowly, akihito glanced down to his side and saw the true devastation the chain had done to his side. 

Pulling away from the covers, asami pushed akihito back into the bed softly and placed his hands to the side of each of akihito's ribs and examined the bruise carefully. 

“It appears to be just superficial on the outside. Does it hurt to breathe?”

“No. It just looks painful, it kinda hurts to touch though, that's all. It's alright, really asami.”

Frowning but understanding what he was told, asami merely bent down and placed feather light kisses all over his bruised area. Akihito placed a hand on asami's face and softly spoke. 

“Asami. It's alright. I'm sorry for not listening to you. It's my fault for this bruise, not yours.”

Smiling, asami pulled himself up and turned the pair over so that akihito was laying on top of him. Cupping his face, asami merely smiled and spoke. 

“No. It's not your fault. I should've told you about the group before hand. I won't make that mistake again.”

Smiling down, akihito merely leaned down and claimed asami's lips, which asami easily reciprocated without delay. It really shouldn't have come as a surprise when round two started off right where the previous one had finished. Not that they were complaining..... 

 

“So. You are the gang leader from yesterday?”

“....You. You don't scare me..”

Seeing the fear in the eyes allowed asami to dismiss the lie that was blatantly told to his face. 

Akihito woke up with a slight fever and a sharp pain. Asami called in his private physician who had determined that akihito had some bruised ribs as well. With ordered rest and regular deep breath exercises to ease the tension in his chest as well as to ensure that his diaphragm can be moved naturally, akihito was given some medication and fell asleep soon after with a gentle caress from asami to his head to guide him there. 

Now was the time for karma, or as asami puts it? - Sweet payback. 

Asami picked up the exact same chain that was used against akihito and he crashed it into the leader's side - the same way it was done to akihito. And all the tied up man could do was scream in pain. 

“Now then. I have a question for you. Make no mistake, you will die here. In fact you will die the way you tried to kill that young man yesterday, i may even be merciful about it . What are you after?”

“I'm.. I'm not saying. You might as well kill me.”

Smiling darkly, asami stood behind the man with the chain stretched between his hands. Asami knew that this man knew nothing about it, he probably was only cattle fodder to his employees. 

“Very well then. I'll put you out of your misery.”

Without another word, asami strangled him with his own weapon. Now that's ironic. 

“Asami sama? Their leader, he'll expect this man to report in. What should we do?”

“Dump the body but take his personal effects. His phone will go to sion where we can jam the phone's location and allow us to track them. We're going after them, not the other way round.”

Nodding in agreement to their friend's plan, kirishima and souh took care of the now dead brute so asami can get home and return to akihito's side. When they got to asami's home with his private physician, kirishima and souh saw how bad the bruise really was, not to mention the fever he had developed not to long after. This guy for sure got off easy. 

The real pain will be saved for his boss.

And it's only a matter of time before that happens.. 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For every fork in the road, there will be an equal amount of twist and turns once you hit the highway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.   
> Thanks so, so much for your comments and kudos that this has received!!
> 
> Here are two more chapters for today.   
> Enjoy and comment if you like to!!  
> :D
> 
> Oh, and if you don't mind, can you state your opinion if i should add the 'ooc' tag to this story also?

Gunpowder and romance 6

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.   
(So, please don't sue me.) 

 

It has been two days since akihito was attacked by the west hondo yakuza group and all of a sudden, everything went dead quiet. 

Now normally, that would be a good thing, no stress, no street fights for right to own a section of tokyo's city. But when it's an up and coming organisation? Blood had to be spilt to prove they aren't just all talk, that they mean business. 

Akihito knew that the storm was coming. 

And it came down hard. 

There was a shootout at the newspaper that akihito does work at. Five people were confirmed dead with fifteen confirmed injured. And all akihito could do was watch it unfold on TV.

A shrill from his phone had him jumping like a frightened cat and just to calm himself, akihito answered it without checking the caller ID. 

“Hello?”  
“Akihito!!!! Are you alright?! We heard the news! Please tell me that you aren't one of the victims of the shooting?”

Smiling at kou's rushed barrage of questions, akihito softly spoke. 

“I'm fine, honest. I haven't been working there ever since my boss was told to shut down the crime section until further notice. Please tell takato to relax, please?”

Sure enough, akihito can hear takato in the background demanding that akihito show some photographic proof that he's uninjured. 

“Don't worry about him, he's just worried about you, so am i. Aki? Where are you?”

“I'm at asami's home. Don't worry, i'm safe and i intend to stay on the downlow until this has breezed over.”

“Ok then. Thank asami sama for us. And call us soon. Ok? You're not alone in this. Please stay safe.”

“I will. And Thank-you. Tell takato too.”

With a goodbye to each party, akihito hung up and frowned at his phone.   
The pair knew of his relationship with asami and were immensely supportive of it. They knew that if anyone could break through akihito's stubbornness, it was asami. 

 

“Asami sama. I've got the information you requested. They used 45mm. Handguns, all the same model and the same year of make too. It was a statement sir.”

“Indeed. However, if it was just that they would've used automatics and opened fire from a driveby. They walked in and did so. Who were the casualties? Anyone that takaba knew?”

“Not that i know of. We'll need takaba sama to confirm that. What would you like me to do?”

“Compile the list of the casualties and speak with tondo. Ask for a ballistic report and a walk-through of the crime scene.”

“Very well sir.” And with a bow, kirishima left with his phone already in hand.

Tondo was a plant that asami had placed in the P.D to have a pair of eyes and ears in the system he was continually beating in his other activities. 

Asami had to know if akihito knew who the casualties were. If it turns out that he did, this maybe more than just a standard office shooting. 

Sighing heavily, asami rubbed his temples to try and relieve the tension that had built there before he threw himself back into his work. No point worrying about something that may not even happen yet. 

 

“Hey Takaba. My apologies for all the trouble.”

“It's no problem. Are you alright?”

“Honestly? No. I never should've got involved in this. All those people…”

“Their deaths and injuries aren't on your shoulders sir. You want justice? Don't blame yourself.”

“Haha. You are always the optimist takaba. I'll speak with you soon. Take care.”

“You too sir.”

Placing the phone on the couch, akihito drew a weary hand through his hair. His boss was old school but wise as the next generation, he would never break to the opposition but he also knew when to cut his loses. Akihito admired that about him.   
“There must be something that i can do for him. There has to be..”  
Was the thought akihito spoke out loud as he headed to their bedroom.

He was going to do something about this… 

He just hoped it didn't cost him his life.. 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is one big game.   
> You win some and you lose some...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows the one previous to it.   
> :D

Gunpowder and romance part 7

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

This was by far, the DUMBEST thing he has done. 

Currently, akihito was literally climbing down the side of the apartment building. Asami had posted men outside the apartment for extra protection and so that caused akihito to enter the bathroom and climb out of the window situated in the room. 

Hitting the fifteenth floor balcony with a thud and grunt, akihito tapped on the window to be let in. As soon as the owner opened the door, akihito wasted no time and made a run for it. Leaving behind a poor, confused man to wonder if a sweaty young man had just scaled the outside of the building. 

'Damn it. This sucks’. 

And it sure did. You see, akihito was so engrossed with hanging on for dear life of the building that he may have forgotten the fact that he's in possession of bruised ribs and climbing around like a human - monkey hybrid wasn't exactly the smartest move. 

Sighing heavily, akihito placed a hand on his sides, confident that he could breath relatively pain-free, he charged on. Asami's men will realise soon enough that he's gone, but akihito needs to do this. 

It has to be done. 

 

“Asami sama. The guards have reported in that your apartment is relatively quiet. There is little to no noise in the background of any kind.”

“Hmm. Kirishima, head for my home, see what's he's doing. Discreetly.”

“Sir. I'll report in twenty.”

Nodding in agreement, asami turned his attention back to the window and reorganised his thoughts on what the forensic report of the shooting had concluded. 

This was a hit. Only, this wasn't personal or Intel gathering either. This was a test run to see if they had the balls to pull something like this off. They've been hired out by someone who knows of them, but is untrustworthy to simply give them free reign of the main objective. 

But still, to go after civilians, civilians that knew nothing about it was cold. Cold by even asami's standards. When he kills, it's retribution, an eye for an eye deal. You try and screw him over, he'll make you pay, he doesn't go around doing these sorts of things. It's barbaric. 

On top of that, this whole mess with akihito's boss and his tip that he had received. It must be something dangerous to allow a bunch of high idiots to be allowed to own guns, and even more so to allow said idiots to use said guns. 

A shrill from his phone brought asami back to the present. 

“Asami.”  
“Asami sama. I've got bad news, takaba sama is not in the apartment sir. He's managed to get out without the guards know.”

Biting back his anger, asami stood up abruptly, with his coat in hand he charged out of the office where immediately souh approached and saw the anger on face. 

Ignoring the concern on souh's face, asami turned his attention back to his phone and responded to Kirishima's concerned voice. 

“Kirishima? Dismiss the guards on duty. I'll be there soon. Find out how he did it.”

“Sir.”

“Souh, we're going to my apartment. Takaba has managed to get out.”

And all souh could say to that was 'Shit’.

Yeah, that sums it up nicely. 

Arriving back to his home, asami found kirishima with a deep setting frown on his face. Before he could ask what was wrong, kirishima dropped a bombshell. 

“He climbed out of the bathroom window asami sama. Takaba sama most likely climbed down the side of the building, hit one of the lower floors and exited from there.”

Smiling impressively at akihito's genius despite the situation, asami merely nodded in confirmation before pulling out his phone and calling the wayward man. 

Allowing the phone to ring, asami and the other two noticed a noise emanating from the apartment. Stepping away, souh headed to asami's bedroom and immediately found the source of that noise. 

“Asami sama. Takaba sama left his phone here.”

Now his pride for the man had turned to anger. And asami made that clear. 

“Find him. These men are trigger happy, if takaba finds them or the other way round it'll be another bloodbath. Kirishima? Souh? Find him before they do.”

“Yes sir.”

Turning around, asami strode out to his balcony and looked up to the heavens and spoke softly to himself. 

“Where are you akihito? And why did you go?”

Questions he didn't know the answer to.   
Questions he'll hope to get answers to. 

Hopefully from the man himself. 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Run. Run hard, run fast, run in desperation.   
> But in the end, you're just escaping...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.   
> Thanks again for your comments and kudos for the story, i can't honestly thank you all enough.   
> Here are two more chapters for today.   
> Hope you enjoy, feel free to comment on this also!!!  
>  :D

Gunpowder and romance part 8

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

'So far, so good. It doesn't appear that asami knows yet.’

It took akihito twenty minutes to get to the main roads from asami's penthouse. 

He knew that eventually asami will know about his daring escape, and even more so, asami will be just a little bit pissed about it. But akihito knew that this will only end in one way - death. 

And that's one thing akihito knew he couldn't just sit by and watch as more bloodshed unfolds. So, with a clear head, akihito headed out to the office, yes the area is cornered off, as well as the possibility of it still being on the hondo yakuza group's radar, but at the moment, akihito doesn't have any solid leads or Intel, and he's sure as hell ain't going to be asking asami as he knows what he will be told. 

So, akihito set of himself. He's going to get involved one way or another, he's just stepped in early, that's all. 

 

“Asami sama. Groups three and four have reported in, no sign of takaba sama. Your orders?”

“Have them do a sweep of the back alleyways. He knows how we work so he won't use the main roads.”

“Understood asami sama.”  
Sighing heavily, asami got up from his sofa and headed back to his balcony. There was no point in returning to his office for now, there were no outstanding meetings or important documents that needed his immediate attention. Only one thing mattered at the present moment - akihito. 

Something was bothering him, akihito knew the risks, knew that he was also a target, so why? Why did he leave now now of all times? Unless…Unless akihito knew something he didn't. 

With an idea of what the thought process of the man is, asami went to retrieve akihito's phone and saw if he if he had any incoming calls or messages prior to his leaving, and sure enough he did - from someone who knew all about this. 

Blanching at the most recent phone call, asami all but marched away from his apartment and into his vehicle, at the same time answering his security's frantic questions on what's going on. 

“He's headed to the newspaper building. It's the only place takaba knew he can pick up on a lead. Let's go, the hondo could still be there.”

Realisation hit the pair hard, and with that final piece of the puzzle in place, the the pair followed their leader, hoping that they can get there quicker than akihito can. 

“Wow. Those guys did a number on the place. Damn it.”

Looking at the sheer horror of what the hondo yakuza did, akihito nearly stepped in a puddle of semi congealed blood. It made him sick, he was used to such things but it happening where he works? That's a whole other story.   
Akihito was so lost in thought he didn't notice that he wasn't the only one here. 

“Well, well, well. So this is the tokyo's times up and coming star. Now, why are you skulking around here? Are you mourning the dead?”

Akihito didn't have the time to answer that, as no sooner had the leader spoke, his group pulled out their guns and started firing at him. 

Akihito managed to find cover from the barrage of bullets that flew by him. Suddenly, tyres screeching in the distance signalled the arrival of maybe reinforcements or back-up, akihito was pretty sure it was the latter, however his name being called by a familiar voice of someone who he knew gave akihito hope.   
“Takaba. Get over here!! We'll cover you!”  
And with that, kirishima and souh opened fire on the yakuza group. They were outmanned and outgunned but it didn't matter, it just needed to by akihito time. 

Akihito made a run for it, ignoring the pain to his side, as soon as he was in distance of the car door, asami pulled him in and four made their exit. 

“Damn it. That was asami ryuichi, wasn't it?”

“Doesn't matter. We got him, that's all that counts. Asami will have his hands full. Let's go, we need to report back.”

Cradling akihito's head underneath his chin, asami spoke to his guards up front. 

“Kei? Kazumi? Are you two alright?”  
“We're fine sir.”

Smiling softly in gratitude, asami glanced down to his side and was prepared to give akihito one hell of a lecture when he noticed something warm against his side.   
Pulling away slightly, asami was about to ask what was wrong with akihito, when the man in question spoke up first. 

“Asami? I. I don't feel good.”

Pulling his hands away from his ribs, asami's eyes widened in horror at what he saw. 

Akihito was shot. 

“Takaba!!! Kei! Get to the hospital immediately!”  
Glancing backwards, kirishima looked at the blood escaping the boy and immediately put his foot to the gas harder.   
This whole hondo yakuza business just got deadlier. 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never for a moment think that this will always go your way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows directly from the one previous.   
> :D
> 
> I do apologise if the chapters also seem short, i want to get the story moving in the number of chapters i want to write without dragging the whole thing down.

Gunpowder and romance part 9

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

“Takaba akihito. Approximately twenty three to twenty five years of age. Gunshot wound to his lower right side. Lost two pints of blood. Heart rate seventy-five percent, blood pressure low.”

“Very well. Get him to operation room four. We'll start with the bullet hole then we'll concern ourselves with stabilizing his vitals.”

It took twenty minutes to get to the hospital and upon a call from kirishima to let them know of their incoming arrival, akihito was whisked away. 

“Asami sama. Let's head inside. You should still have some clean shirts in your private suite. Let's go, sir.”

Turning to look at kirishima, asami sighed heavily before heading to his suite with the other two. 

 

The water was hot but asami still felt cold. Maybe he could just wiped the hondo yakuza group and be done with it, but that won't change the situation their in. 

Dressed in a new suit minus the tie and waist coat and headed out to where his friends and guards were waiting. 

“Asami sama.”

“Any word on akihito's condition?”  
“None yet sir.”

Turning away, asami merely nodded in confirmation before sitting down on the chairs provided. 

It took a further two hours before asami was informed that akihito was in recovery and the trio were allowed to see him. 

“The bullet hit one of his main arteries that's what took us a while to get back to you. He'll be alright but for now, he'll need rest and plenty of it. We've also gave him a transfusion too. That should counter the anemia but we won't know until he awakes. Now if you will excuse me, i have to deal with another patient.”

And with a bow, the doctor excused himself. Asami's personal physician will be with them shortly so without delay, asami went in to see how akihito was for himself. 

He looked majestic lying there. Covered in white sheets and a baby blue one on top, akihito looked like the angels of old. 

Sitting down beside him, asami carefully picked up his hand and held it. He was pissed with him for being reckless and the resulting gunfight that had followed. But, asami also knew that he nearly lost akihito in said shootout. He'll have words with him when he wakes, but for now he'll take in the fact that akihito is right here. 

There's also the matter of the hondo yakuza group and their overall goal. 

Whoever their puppetmaster is, asami will find out, he saw the recognition of his own face in one the shooter's eyes . Before it was just about a piece of paper that may incriminate two high profile politicians -supposedly, now asami has an inkling that it maybe more to it than that. 

Both sides have dealt their respective cards with both having more to play with. 

The bloodshed has unfortunately only just begun. 

It began when they instigated the shootout at the newspaper building. 

It escalated when akihito was shot.   
It'll end with the main puppeteer's head is on asami's picket fence. 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody has their own path...   
> Sometimes though, paths interconnect with everyone else's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.   
> Thanks so, so, so much for your attention to my story, you guys really are awesome!!!  
> Here's two more chapters for today.   
> Enjoy and feel free to comment on this if you like. 
> 
> :D

Gunpowder and romance part 10 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

“Sir. We've found out who the politicians are that involved with the hondo group.”

“Who are they?”

“Shima toto and yagi fumi”.

Nodding in understanding, asami turned his attention back to the man still asleep on the bed. 

Akihito had to wake up from the anesthesia administered during surgery. Stroking back his blond hair from his face, asami leant back and murmured to his side where kirishima was standing. 

“So. The minister of finance and the minister of health and welfare are in bed with the hondo yakuza group. They have more than enough power and respect in their own right, so why align themselves with these thugs? Kirishima? Do background checks to see if the pair have had any unusual bank activities.”

“Yes sir. I'm on it. Forgive my forwardness. But how's takaba sama?”

Smiling softly, asami merely shrugged his shoulders and spoke. 

“I think he's playing possum. I have the distinctive feeling he's not looking forward to the lecture i'm going to bestow upon his waking moment. Go home once you have forwarded the information i requested. Both you and kazumi. I won't be leaving anytime soon.”

Sighing heavily but in understanding, Kirishima patted asami's shoulder and with a gentle squeeze, he left. 

 

Beeping. 

That's the first thing to hit one of his senses. The other was smoke. And not the normal smoke either, he was intimately familiar with this smell, as well as the owner of said smell. 

Akihito opened his eyes slowly and glanced to the side to see said owner. 

“You're finally awake.”

“Asami.”

“Please tell me, on the scale of one to ten, how stupid are you?”

Akihito knew that asami was pissed, knew he was rightfully so. Akihito also knew that the only reason that asami is whispering is because of that very reason. He knew that asami owns this hospital, but it wouldn't do it any good if the C.E.O started to scream and shout at a patient. Regardless of the relationship between the pair. 

“I'm sorry. Asami? I'm so, so sorry.”

And he was, judging by the tears that fell as he whispered his apologies to the man. 

“I already told you before, i don't need your apology. An apology is an admission of guilt. I told you, to keep a low profile in regards to the hondo group. And what did you do? You went straight to the very place this mess started at. If you want to meet death so eagerly, i can acquaint you if you like. Not to mention the fact you scaled the outside of the building. You really are a reckless idiot.”

Blanching at his words, akihito was distinctively feeling the onset of a panic attack. 

'I can't breath. Asami.. He wants me gone.. He's..’

Glancing sideways, asami saw what was wrong and immediately pulled akihito gently into his arms and murmured to his temple. 

“Breath akihito. Nice and slow. C'mon, feel my chest rise and fall, follow the movement. That's it, you're alright.”

It took a while, but akihito did what was told of him. Once he had regained some of his breath, akihito softly spoke softly into his chest. 

“I'm sorry for all the trouble i always seem to give you. Please, don't throw me away. Please?”

 

Asami was a hard to surprise, however, akihito had managed to do just that. Pulling away, asami cupped his face and softly spoke, all the while wiping away akihito's tears. 

“Don't take my words lightly. I told you before, you are mine. Rest now akihito. I will not abandon you so long as you do the same.”

“I won't. Im yours asami. Always, even when i’m away from your side. I'm always yours.”

Smiling softly, asami placed a lingering kiss to his temple while slowly lowering akihito back into his arms as guided the pair back into akihito's bed. Once settled down, asami stroked akihito's scalp before he spoke. 

“Do you know of a story involving the ministers of finance and of health and welfare being investigated by the paper you work for?”

“Not that i know of. Are they the one's that are involved with the hondo group?”

“It appears that way. Kirishima is looking into their bank records. They have power and money, so i don't know why they have done so. We'll talk more about this property when you are well enough. Sleep akihito, i'll be here.”

Yawning heavily, akihito curled himself up against asami's chest and murmured against his chest. 

“Is that a promise?”

Laughing softly, asami pulled him closer and responded. 

“It's a promise. You brat.”

Smiling, akihito surprised asami more by pulling away his collar and placed a lingering kiss to his chest before settling down again. 

And all asami could do was embrace him just a little bit tighter. 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Gunpowder and romance part 11

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

“I did a thorough check on Shima and yagi. Both are married, both have three kids each. Both wives have a reasonable income and their both of their eldest children have jobs within the political world as aids to their fathers. On the outskirts, neither seem to be being blackmailed or extortionate by the hondo group. Asami sama? They seem ok.”

“Hmm. Maybe, but something must've happened that involved these two with the hondo group. Keep tabs on their families. I don't care how 'respectable’ they appear. These thugs know something them that we don't.”

Nodding in agreement, kirishima left, closing the door behind him and nodded to souh that they had work to do. 

 

“Asami. You're a real slave driver, you know that right?”

“I can't be king of my city if i'm not merciless to my subjects.”

“Wow asami. Don't hurt yourself, your ego might split your head open.”

 

Smirking at that statement of akihito's, asami merely patted his legs in a gesture for akihito to sit down on his lap. 

It's been a week since the shooting and akihito was finally discharged two days ago. This wasn't a game that akihito could play safely. Yes, he's been involved in danger countless times and yes, he's managed to get through relatively unscathed. But this incident almost cost him his life and almost ended his relationship with asami too. 

It simply wasn't worth it, this time he'll listen to asami. 

Adjusting himself on asami's lap, akihito looped his arms around his neck and drew his face into his own for a soft, yet still heated kiss. 

Murmuring against his lips, asami spoke.   
“How's the ribs? And the stitching too?”

Smiling, akihito kissed him one more time before responding to his question. 

“Mmm. Both are ok. Kinda hurts to touch still and i can't really bend down without the sensation of the sutures pulling away from my skin. But other than that, i'm good. Asami? Why am i at work with you? You don't trust me to stay at home?”

Sighing heavily, asami rubbed his nose against akihito's in a loving gesture before easing the worry on his face. 

“I do trust you akihito. Is it hard to believe that i miss your company when i'm here? When you are off doing your job, i'm doing mine, that helps me keep busy, knowing that you are doing the same. However, you can't work right now and i sure as hell ain't going to let you wander around, going to other agencies and requesting work when the hondo group know who you are. They know who i am too. Call it peace of mind for me. Ok?”

Nodding in agreement, asami pulled akihito's head underneath his chin and sat in a comforting silence. 

 

Twenty minutes later, both kirishima and souh returned back to asami's office and really weren't surprised at what greeted the pair. 

Asami was half sitting and half leaning on his desk with akihito in his chair. 

“Asami sama? Is something wrong?”

Smiling at Kirishima's concern, asami merely gestured to the pair with his index finger to come over. Once they did, neither kirishima or souh could keep the smiles of their faces. 

Akihito was working on his laptop, but what made the trio smile was that he was sitting crossed legged in a chair that was twice his size. 

“Takaba sama. You look like a king who's got a much too big throne.”

Smiling at Kirishima's words, akihito laughed softly which immediately stopped when his laptop had finished loading what he was looking for and a deep frown settled on his face. 

Seeing that, asami was about to ask what was wrong when akihito told him first. 

“I know what the connection between the politicians and the hondo yakuza group is.”

Looking at that statement, kirishima rounded the desk and immediately blanched at the information that akihito found. 

“What is it akihito?”

Placing the laptop on asami's lap, akihito sunk into the chair when Kirishima placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke to him. 

“It's alright takaba sama. You'll be fine. We give you are word that we'll keep you safe.”

At the same time kirishima was comforting akihito, asami was pissed with what he was reading and so was souh, who was reading the article over asami's shoulder. 

“Is this true. Takaba sama? Are you sure that this can be vouched for?”

Akihito could only nod in confirmation to souh's words whilst asami placed akihito's computer on his desk.

With an air of finality, asami merely pulled akihito and his chair between his legs and spoke through his anger. 

“Did you know about this akihito?”

“No. No i swear asami, i didn't know what he did. I promise you, please believe me. Please?”

Sighing heavily but in understanding, asami pulled akihito into his arms and murmured against his forehead when akihito had began to shake and was on the verge of tears. 

“Alright. It's alright akihito, i believe you. As stated before, you can't lie to save your life. I'll contact him directly and find out how much he knew about this.”

Looking up, akihito merely nodded in agreement before asami pulled his coat over and around his shoulders whist kirishima and souh prepared to leave with the two. 

This got so much worse. 

What turned out from a threat to akihito's boss to the subsequent shooting at his place of work to akihito himself being shot to this… 

Akihito's boss had indeed stumble across a piece of information that could incriminate the politicians. 

But it's a whole lot bigger than that.   
And until asami speaks to his boss, the best he can do is watch over akihito and try and contact the hondo yakuza himself. 

Leaving his building and entering his limo, asami pulled akihito's head underneath his chin and sat in silence as kirishima and souh drove them back to asami's place. 

None of them could believe that this was happening, but now was not the time for doubt. They saw the proof themselves. 

Now was the time for getting down to business. 

Akihito deserved that of them. 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the only thing you can do is make a choice that you normally wouldn't...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.   
> Thanks so, so much for your comments and kudos to this story.. Again!!!  
> Here are two more chapters for today.   
> Let me know what you all think of this if you like to.   
> Enjoy!!  
> :D

Gunpowder and romance part 12

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.   
( So, please don't sue me.)

 

“Asami san. What a surprise to hear from you. Hope all is well with you.”

“I'm well sir, however you and i need to have a chat. Shall we?”

It wasn't a suggestion, no matter how polite asami had asked him. 

It wasn't hard to find where akihito's boss was staying per orders from the police.   
He was going to wait until he had spoken to the hondo group, but what akihito had found out two days prior forced asami's timetable up. 

“So. How can i help you asami san?”

“What do you know of a man called agane tetsuyu”

“Other than him being in running to become the next head of the tokyo police? Not much. Why do you ask?”

“Because he has been investigating takaba akihito. Apparently on your request.”

The old man was shaking and rightfully so. He had no idea what asami was to akihito, doesn't know that they're involved with the other. The fact that akihito's boss has betrayed him, and not for the first time something like this has happened to the man, was enough for asami to be up front about this. 

“Asami san. I know takaba kun. I wouldn't investigate him, there's no reason to do so. Furthermore, why would i? I've worked with him for close to a year, he's as straight as an arrow.”

“Maybe so. But the fact remains that he is being looked at by tetsuyu and he never relents. Who had access to your computer other than you?”

“Well, my daughter sometimes uses it, but i password protect any files in regards to my work. Forgive me for the abruption, but why do you care about takaba kun? If anything, it should be me doing this and not you. Nor offence, of course.”

“True. So why aren't you? Why are you hiding behind the police? Why not find out for yourself? Or maybe…The police are restricting you. Aren't they?”

“.....Yes. They are. Asami san? Is takaba kun safe?”

“For now he is. But, if the police are behind this, even i can't protect him. Thanks for your time. I'll be going now. Here, this is an encrypted cell. Hide it and contact me if you can.”

And with a nod, asami left, not however without hearing the man's question. 

“You still didn't answer my question. What is takaba kun to you?”

Smiling at his bravado, without turning around, asami merely said. 

“He's someone who has talent that i intend to monopolise on. That's all.”

There wasn't anything the man could argue about in regards to asami's statement, even he had to admit that what was said is true. 

 

“Please takaba sama. You must calm down.”

“HOW THE HELL CAN I?!? The police are after me for no apparent reason!! I thought that after last time,but no!! My boss is using the police to hunt me down. WHY THOUGH?!?! I haven't even done anything wrong?!?!”

“Takaba sama… please.”

“No kirishima!!! It's fine for you guys, you have power and money, not to mention who you work for and who you're allies are. Me?!?! I have misdemeanours a road or who knows how long and nothing else. You have protection and so on. I don't. I have only myself.”

Akihito was on the verge of hysteria and rightfully so. He only just found out that the police had hired the hondo yakuza group to eliminate him. And what's worse? His boss was behind it. 

The door to asami's office had opened and in a blind panic, akihito grabbed hold of a whisky tumbler and launched it at an unsuspecting souh, who just about missed it. 

“Takaba!!! What the hell?!?!”

 

Souh, ignoring Kirishima's panicked laced words, was about to ask what was wrong when akihito fell to the ground on his knees, and hard too. 

Immediately, both kirishima and souh ran to akihito's side and could see what was wrong. 

Akihito was falling apart right in front of them. Forget hysteria, akihito had disconnected himself from reality. 

“Kei? Grab the tranquilliser in asami's sama's desk. We need to knock takaba sama out. This isn't good.”

Humming in response, kirishima went to do just that as souh gathered the broken man into a warm, one armed embrace and guided him to the couch. Once he had him sitting down, kirishima passed the syringe over and souh injected the drug into akihito's arm without preamble.   
Soon, the drug kicked in and souh immediately caught akihito's falling body and gently laid him down, with a blanket placed over him, the pair sighed heavily before they heard asami coming in. 

“What happened? What happened to my glass? And what's with takaba?”

Sighing heavily, kirishima took asami's coat and explained what had transpired when asami popped out. Although the pair would've gone with asami, they knew that they were needed most here and asami had taken another pair of guards, so he was safe. 

“Takaba sama was in an hysterical state, he lashed out unintentionally at souh by throwing one of your glasses at him. We tranquilized him, we had no choice sir. Takaba sama isn't faring well.”

Frowning but understanding, asami approached the sleeping young man and softly placed a hand on his head to stroke away his hair from his face. Once he had settled down beside his head, asami turned his attention back to his loyal friends and spoke. 

“Takaba's boss knew nothing about this. He is under the watchful eyes of the police though. His daughter has access to his computer though. I believe that he didn't know about this, but i think he's still hiding something. Look into him, discreetly, the police are watching him too.”

“Very well sir. And are the police after you yet?”

“No, as far as i can tell they're not. They know who i am, so without solid proof, they won't touch me. Is that what caused takaba to freak out? Because of the amount of pressure on him?”

“Yes sir. He's aware of the vast difference between you two. He doesn't have anything to use as leverage against the police or the hondo group. Not like you do asami sama. We're going to look out for him asami sama. That's a promise.”

Smiling at Kirishima's loyalty, asami turned his attention back to akihito and whispered. 

“I know you will. Go, i'll keep him company.”

And with that, the pair bowed, glancing worriedly at akihito's sleeping form before leaving. 

Closing the door behind him, kirishima glanced at souh and spoke. 

“We are going to have keep an eye on takaba sama even more so now than before.”

“Indeed. It'll be alright Kei. Let's get going, the sooner this ends, the better chance for the kid to return back to work and his life altogether.”

Nodding in confirmation, the pair left. 

 

I'm alone. I'm alone and scared and I'm losing my mind’.

That's what akihito thought before he woke up. He knew that asami's men had drugged him, that he left them with no other choice. 

Still, even knowing all that, akihito couldn't help but feel bitter about it. Regardless of their well placed intentions, the fact remains that akihito had no power. None whatsoever. And that stung the most. Don't get the wrong idea, akihito loved his life and his way of living, but when you're back is against the wall? It's nice to have someone around to help you when you desperately need it. 

He couldn't stay blissfully unaware forever and so slowly, akihito opened his eyes and immediately saw a worried frown settled on his lover's face. 

“Asami. You're here? Did you just get back?”

Reaching out to grab a glass of water, asami pulled akihito's head up and helped him drink. Turns out, akihito hasn't got sensation back in his fingers yet, judging by the way his hands were shaking. 

“Yes and no. Yes, i am here. And no, i got back twenty minutes ago. Akihito? You need to talk to me. What's going on inside your head?”

 

“ 'What's going on in my head’? You say. As if you don't already know. You're loyal dogs already told you!! Don't act dumb with me asami!! Remember, you know everything!! Quit acting as if you don't!!”

Akihito couldn't help but explode on asami, afterall what asami had said and what akihito found out want true. He couldn't help but be pissed about it. 

 

Asami meanwhile knew that akihito was venting, that he was afraid and rightfully so. Akihito had no chance of fighting on his own, regardless of his pride and ego, akihito knew very well how backed up he really was, so asami couldn't hold this against him. 

Asami merely watched as akihito began pulling at his hair and was rocking himself backwards and forwards, all the while crying silently. 

Once he was sure that akihito won't lash out at him, asami carefully picked him up and held him tightly against his body as akihito began sobbing harder this time. 

Once asami was sure that what he had to say would be heard, he murmured to his temple. 

“Remember what i said to you. You are mine akihito. You and i will be seeing the abyss together if you ever betray me. Even if you don't, that promise still remains. Don't be afraid of this, you have an army with you.”

Swallowing his sob back, akihito wiped away his tears when asami took over that task using a handkerchief and not his shirt. Looking up he saw asami smirking at him, although it was without malice. Mumbling his gratitude, akihito drew in a shaky breath and spoke. 

“Don't you mean your army?”

“Yes akihito, my army. But you seem to forget that you are with me. Did you truly believe that i would let you fight this on your own?”

“...I. I don't know. I always seem to cause you grief and problems.”

Nodding in understanding, asami pulled back, cupped akihito's face and softly spoke. 

“Yes, you can be a royal pain in the ass. Yes, you sometimes cause annoyance to me and my men. But akihito? I would never wish harm on you. Don’t assume that of me. I'm here for you. I will do all that i can to help.”

“But, it's the police that are gunning for me. I don't even know why. Asami? You don't want to make an enemy of them.”

“Maybe, but that's not for you to decide. It's late, let's go home. I feel as if i'm neglecting you.”

And with a smirk on asami's face, akihito knew what kind of 'neglect’ asami was speaking of. 

However, akihito knew that he couldn't ask asami to risk all that he is, all that he has for his sake. 

He'll give asami all of his pleasure and loyalty, even his heart and life if he asked for it. 

But he won't ask asami for this. Telling asami that he'll meet him downstairs, once asami had left, akihito went into his draw and grabbed hold of tranquilliser. 

With a heavy heart, akihito knew he had to do this. 

He would gladly sacrifice himself if only to keep all that asami ryuichi is intact. 

That's the least this ‘brat’ can do.

And IF he survives this, he hopes that asami will forgive him.   
One. Last. Time. 

But, that's also a big IF too. 

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once you made up your mind? Stick to it, no matter what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this chapter follows directly from the one previous, also, it may be on the short end but it covers everything that has transpired from the one previous before the action begins.....  
> (Pauses for dramatic effect)*  
> Anyway... Here it is and enjoy!!!  
> :D

Gunpowder and romance part 13 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.  
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

He knew that he had to do this quickly, lest he losses his nerves. 

Mind made up, akihito jumped into asami's arms, legs wrapped around his waist and immediately claimed asami's lips and kissed him with all his might, love and lust. 

Grinding his hips to asami's, akihito was proud he got a grunt out of the normally stoic man. Using that to fuel his actions, akihito whispered into his ear hotly. 

“Take me. Asami.”

And 'take him, asami did…. 

 

Watching asami sleep made akihito tear up. It took four painstakingly hours but eventually even asami's sex drive reaches its peak as did akihito's. 

Going to get a glass of water, akihito laced the rim of asami's whisky tumbler with the tranquilliser and poured him a drink, he hated every move he's doing but as akihito stated before, he won't allow this giant to throw away his riches and reputation for him. 

Blinking away his tears, akihito headed back. 

He was startled to see asami awake with a lit cigarette in his mouth and a sheet barely covering his nether regions. 

“Wondered where you went. I'm surprised that you can walk, to be honest. I was sure that this would be in reverse.”

Mocking a scowl, akihito handed over his glass and watched sadly as asami drank without preamble. That man had such trust in him, it was tearing akihito apart…  
How he wished to tell asami to 'Stop!!!’ and 'Throw it up quickly! It's been laced!!’  
He couldn't and so he watched as the tears he fought so hard to hold onto had slipped free. 

Asami saw the sadness in akihito's eyes but before he could do anything about it, he felt numb and the next thing he knew, was akihito cradling his head, removing his cigarette and stomping it out, all the while, akihito's tears falling down onto his forehead and akihito's sobbed words of..  
I'm sorry, please don't hate me’  
And even more painfully.  
'I truly do love you. That's why i'm doing this’.

Then he felt akihito lay his head down on his pillow. With a lingering kiss to asami's forehead, akihito left. 

Knowing full well that it'll take asami three hours later to awake again. 

That's more than enough time to disappear… 

With a little note, takaba akihito left asami's world behind, perhaps for the last time… 

His note merely said. 

'Asami.  
It's alright to let me go.  
I'm going to end this before you are hurt.  
You told me that if i ever betray you, that you'll follow me to the abyss.  
But the fact is, i was already there when you came. You are a gift to me asami. And i know that i can never repay you for all you've done. But this? This i can do.  
Thank-you asami, for everything.  
I fear death, i do, but i fear yours more, especially at the hands of the corrupt police's hands. Asami? I'm sorry for breaking that promise, but know that it wasn't with malice that i did so.  
It was always done with love.  
Always.  
See you on the other side.  
Forever yours.  
Takaba akihito.’

That was all that was left.  
That writing and the tears that stained it. 

He made his decision.  
He will live with it, no matter how long that would be for.  
Or how painful it'll be. 

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the shadow that you see isn't necessarily your own..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, i'm back.... Again.   
> Thanks for your comments and kudos and just your genuine interest in the story, i said it before but i will say it again, you guys here at the 'finder' fandom are Awesome!!!!  
> I mean it, anyways, here are two more chapters for today.   
> The next update will be late Monday.   
> Enjoy and feedback is welcome if you would like to   
> :D

Gunpowder and romance part 14 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

“Takaba kun. What's going on? I haven't spoken to you in a while!! How are things?”

“Things? Things are good. My apologies for being blunt but i need a favour from you.”

“Anything i can do for you, you know that'll do so. What do you need?”

“The name of the person in charge who is investigating me.”

“Takaba..”

“NO!! You don't get to lecture me on the dangers of this. I just let go of something good, something that if i survive this? I won't get it back. So please, don't give me a speech and help me. Please.”

Sighing heavily but in understanding, akihito's boss did just that. And with a warning to be careful, akihito hung up and dumped his phone. 

 

Numb. 

This wasn't a sensation asami was used to. Blinking away his sleep, asami made to turn around when horror hit him to what happened the night prior. 

“Shit”. Using shaking fingers, asami barely managed to pick up his phone and speed dial kirishima. 

“Asami sama.”  
“Kei. Get over here… immediately..”

“SIR!!! What's wrong?!?!”  
“Just… come..”

“I'm on my sir!!”

Asami barely heard what kirishima had said as darkness claimed him again. 

'So. This is where the high and mighty stay’.

Akihito was well aware of the vast differences between the factions of society. Wealth, looks, power. All these things determined how far you would get in life, it's a stronger pull than those who believe in fate. This was the tangible truth, a truth that akihito knew all too well. 

Having spent months and months with asami, they had gave akihito the cold, hard truth of their differences between them, but akihito never cared about all of that, never did. 

Until now….. 

Now, asami was about to throw all of that away and akihito wasn't going to allow that. 

And so here he is, right in front of tetsuyu's police office.   
Yes, he was a dangerous man he knew absolutely nothing about. Yes, tetsuyu had supposedly aligned himself with the hondo yakuza group. Yes, he could very well die here. 

But, all of that didn't matter, so long as asami was safe and stayed far away from this man? It was worth it. 

Head held high, akihito walked right into the lion's den… 

“Asami sama?!?! We're here! Where are you?!”

A groan coming from the master bedroom was all the signal kirishima and souh needed to know where their friend and boss is. Heading inside, kirishima damn near had a heart attack when he saw the state that asami was in. 

Asami was breathing heavily, sweat was covering his bare chest, arms and forehead. Getting over that quickly, he re-holstered his gun and stood by his side and gently slapped his face to consciousness. 

“Asami sama? Ryuichi?”  
Groaning, asami opened his eyes wearily as Kirishima's face came into view. 

“Kei. Is that you?”  
“I'm here sir. What happened? Here, sit up.”

Easing asami into a sitting position, not really caring that all that was covering asami was a thin sheet, kirishima nodded in gratitude to souh who had returned with a glass of water and helped asami to drink. Once the glass was empty, souh went to fill it again when asami spoke up. 

“Takaba. Takaba has gone.”  
“Asami sama?”  
“He left.”

Nodding in understanding, Kirishima merely nodded and turned to souh who was Frowning deeply before he left the room.   
Something wasn't right here, both kirishima and souh knew that. If it was just a casual fling, asami would shrug it off and move on. But now? Akihito was different. He genuinely was a breath of fresh air to them all, so for him to just up and leave as if the past half a year meant nothing? No, something was wrong here. 

“Kei. Found something.”

Looking up from asami's tired face, kirishima blanched when he saw a familiar vial of liquid. 

“Asami sama. It appears as if takaba sama had drugged you with your own tranquilliser.”

And then their boss was back. Asami dropped to his side, picked up his boxers, put them on and rounded on souh. 

“He wouldn't be so bold in drugging me without a plan in place. Damn it….”

“Sir?”  
Ignoring Kirishima's concern, asami rounded to the kitchen when he saw the letter that akihito had left behind. 

Reading it over and over again, asami felt a knot in his stomach he hadn't felt in a long time. 

Fear. 

“That idiot. That stupid, moronic, imbecile.”

Without a sound, asami gave kirishima and souh the letter as he went into the ensuite bathroom to get ready. 

Now he knew what akihito did and more importantly, WHY he did it. It pissed him off to no end, but asami still felt proud of akihito's actions, regardless of the stupidity of it. Allowing the hot water to erase the aches from a good lay, sleep and subsequently being drugged to flow away, asami was more than ready to get akihito back. 

He just needed to know where he went.. 

“Kei. Takaba sama is braver than i thought he was.”

Laughing softly despite the situation, kirishima could only agree. 

Asami emerge from the bathroom in his signature three piece suit and reassured his men that he was alright. 

“I'm fine, the tranquilliser has faded out of my system. Kirishima? Find his cell phone, track him down. We need to get him back before he does something so reckless that he can't get out of.”

Looking still concerned about asami's condition, kirishima nodded in confirmation and setted up his tablet to do just that. 

“Asami sama. What about this?”  
Souh asked asami in regards to the letter he was holding. Asami merely smiled and spoke. 

“Put it somewhere safe for me.”

Smiling in understanding, souh left to the safest place he knew. 

Sion HQ. 

 

“Takaba akihito, i presume. To what do i owe the pleasure of your company?”

“I heard that you were looking for me. So, here i am. Why, is it that you are, is what i want to know.”

Smirking at the young man's confidence, tetsuyu merely stood up, made his way over to his side and deftly smacked him over the back of the head with the butt of his gun. 

Akihito didn't realise until too late what he was up to. Nor, did he know tetsuyu had done until he felt a sharp pain to his head which soon elapsed into darkness. 

“That was rather bold of you, agane.”

“It had to be done. Asami is a proud man, and a very powerful one at that. The fact that he's little pet is here must mean that asami doesn't know. I intend to keep it that way. You on the other hand, i believe you have work to do. Right, moboi?”

Frowning but not denying the statement of the man who hired him, moboi headed out to do just that. 

 

“Kirishima? Anything on takaba's location?”

“Yes sir. He's approximately in downtown tokyo. But his position hasn't moved. I might be wrong in saying so, but, takaba sama may have dumped his phone having already know how we operate.”

Smiling in understanding, asami pulled out a cigarette, lit it up and inhaled a hit of nicotine. Akihito was always a fast thinker in these kind of situations, but now wasn't the time to praise him. 

And just as he was about to head to sion with kirishima, an alert to Kirishima's phone had his secretary worried about something. And before he could ask what, kirishima broke through the din. 

And his words rocked asami to the core. 

“Someone has opened fire at sion. Souh is safe as is the rest of the employee's. But the damage done means that the main roads have been closed off.”

Frowning, asami realised something. 

“The Honda group. It's there handiwork. They must know that my priority would be to ensure takaba's safety and this would delay me. The police will be coming and i know who's going to be the lead investigator.”

And with that, kirishima caught on to asami's train of thought and blanched, whilst confirming the pair's fear. 

“Tetsuyu.”

Nodding in agreement, asami pulled out the cigarette in his mouth, exhaled the smoke and tried to think about a way to deal with this. They can't leave because of what had occurred at sion, nor can they blow the police off, it would look well beyond suspicious if the C.E.O didn't care about his business. 

For now, regretfully, akihito is on his own.   
Just like he thought he was all along.   
Asami hoped that he would gladly disapprove that line of akihito's thinking very soon. But, realistically? That's not happening anytime soon.. 

 

A major headache was what akihito woke up with. A clanking of chains around his arms and legs was the next thing he noticed. 

Grunting with effort to get up, akihito was aware that he was being watched. 

“The boss has left. But he'll be back soon enough.”

Akihito didn't give the man a look until the door opened and he said something that made akihito's blood run cold. That, and more tears to fall, tears he felt he didn't deserve to shed for him now. 

“Sion was hit.”

And akihito's world just got a lot darker. 

It didn't take tetsuyu long to get to sion. Asami was already there when he arrived. The man was sitting next to a bloody souh and was holding in place a dressing to his forehead. 

'Those idiots. I told them not to hit anybody.’ That was all tetsuyu could think as he approaches the trio. He had to act as if he knew nothing of this. Asami was smart, but he doubted that even HIM would know about his involvement. 

Looking up at the incoming footsteps, asami had to really contain his anger at this man. Losing it now would not get asami anywhere. 

“Asami san. I'm chief detective tetsuyu. I'm hear to investigate this incident. My apologies for doing so now, but may we talk?”

Smiling to not give away his anger, asami squeezed souh's shoulder and gestured to the side whilst kirishima took over from asami's earlier actions. 

“Kei. That bastard sure has balls. Doesn't he?”

Laughing softly, kirishima murmured in confirmation. 

“Indeed he does. Let's hope that asami knows what he's doing.”

“Mmm. I hope takaba sama is alright.”  
Nodding subtlety to his statement, kirishima glanced at his boss and friend and sent out a silent prayer. 

'Please. Don't worry us more. Takaba.’

“So. What can i do for you?”

“Who do you think did this?”

“Honestly? I'm not sure. Sion is a very busy corporation, i'm sure to have annoyed a few people along the way. But to shoot up my building? I don't know.”

'So, asami doesn't know. Good’

“Very well. I'll have to speak to your employees and then you are free to go and attend to this disaster. It'll be about two -three hours. Is that ok?”

'As if i have a choice in the matter’

“Yes. If you excuse me, my man needs attending to.”

And with a nod to each other, asami and tetsuyu parted ways, albeit temporarily. Asami hated being right, three hours, that was excessive, asami realised that tetsuyu was buying time, stalling asami even. 

Frowning at that, asami placed a hand on souh's shoulder and spoke. 

“We're are going to be struck here for at least three hours. Kazumi? How's your head?”

“It's fine sir. But takaba sama. He doesn't have that much time.”

“I know. Kei? Tap into the police band discretely, find a way to get tetsuyu away from us.”

Smirking, kirishima pushed his glasses up and pulled his tablet out. 

He had work to do. 

 

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some situations can't be resolved by your standard means.   
> Reluctantly, you have to play by others rules, no matter how much you hate to do just that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows directly from the one previous, it'd also on the short side, but nothing necessary has been cut out.   
> Enjoy!!  
> :)

Gunpowder and romance part 15 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

Moboi had entered the room where akihito was chained in. 

With a gun positioned to his side, moboi fired it and immediately akihito woke up with ringing in his ears.

“Good, you're up. You and i are going to have a chat.”

Glaring at the man, akihito swung around in defiance, with his back to the man he spoke. 

“Who are you?”

Laughing at the kid's audacity, moboi pulled akihito up by his hair, turned him around and kneed him full force in his gut before he spoke. 

“Name's moboi, i'm the head of the hondo yakuza group. And you my friend are in for a world of pain.”

With another knee to his gut, akihito was released from moboi's grip and held his stomach tight. 

He had no right to whimper in pain, he chose this afterall. It didn't mean, however, that he couldn't wish for asami to help. 

But then again, he was doing all of this for him…. 

 

“Anything yet on the scanner?”  
“No. It seems as if tetsuyu had bypassed the main police HQ and headed straight here.”

Hearing that didn't help asami's mood, but there wasn't anything he could do. 

“Alright. Keep tabs on it all the same. We need to get out of this farce.”

“Yes sir.”

Souh was making his way over. Turns out that he needed five butterfly stitches, but was more or less ok. Well, aside from being shot that, that is. 

“How did it go?”  
“That man jars me. He's not as dumb as he's making himself out to be here.”

Smiling at souh's words, asami pulled out his phone and looked at the last picture he had with akihito before all of this had begun. 

Akihito, being his cheeky self, was leaning over asami's shoulder, with his arms wrapped gently around his neck and his tongue sticking out. And all asami did was smirk a little in the picture.

Asami can remember the amusement on Kirishima's and souh's faces when akihito asked them to take the picture of the pair. Asami could easily admit that it's been awhile since he had seen his guards smile and laugh so earnestly. 

Sighing heavily, asami put the phone back and frowned at the scene before him. Sion was a mess, but glass can be replaced, akihito meanwhile, couldn't be.

He hoped akihito will be alive for asami himself to tell him that… 

 

“Wake up sunshine. I'm not done yet.”

It's been two hours and akihito could only assume that he was on planet 'pain’.

Moboi had began pistol whipping his ribs, his head again and even fired shots off near his ears, which caused them to bleed. 

And just as moboi was going to hit him again, his phone went off. 

“Hello?”  
'Is asami's pet still alive?’  
“Yes. I'm having target practice. Somewhat.”  
'Don't be reckless moboi. I've stalled asami as much as i can. I'm coming back’.  
“Fine.”

Re Pocketing his phone, moboi still saw the defiance in akihito's eyes and truthfully, it was pissing him off. Well, it'll take tetsuyu time to get back…

He was going to have some more 'target practice’.

And judging by the fear that had just begun to bleed into akihito's eyes, moboi knew that he was afraid. 

And rightfully so…. 

 

He was running out of options here. Currently, tetsuyu was milking the situation for all it was and this was graining on asami's last nerve.  
Then suddenly, tetsuyu received a call and went to take it. 

“Kirishima. Try and locate the caller ID of tetsuyu's phone and the signal of the caller's location.”

Smiling softly, kirishima did just that as tetsuyu came back. 

“My apologies asami san. I'll be leaving now. I will contact you with any further information in regards to this.”

“Of Course. Here's my number, feel free to contact me anytime.”

Smiling, tetsuyu took the business card that was offered and left. 

Without asami knowing that moboi had called and had said he had begun beating some answers out of akihito and was wondering if he wanted to sit in on it. 

And with a dark smile that pales in comparison to asami's own, tetsuyu left. 

With tetsuyu himself missing the bloodlust that asami had to kill that man. 

Tetsuyu was playing a deadly game.   
And what's worse about that?

He didn't know he was. 

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You played the part as a sacrifice...   
> Now, it's time to meet your fate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.   
> I truly can't thank you all for the heaps and heaps of praise and comments that this has garnered.   
> I knew that there was a reason i came back to this fandom so soon - You are all awesome!!!  
> Anyway, here's the next two chapters for today, they're rather short but i condensed the story in without dragging on or losing its pace.   
> Enjoy and feedback if you like   
> :D

Gunpowder and romance part 16 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

Everything hurt. 

There probably wasn't a single fibre in his body that didn't ache. 

Akihito was taking this moment to try and collect his thoughts. He was in the custody of the head of the hondo yakuza group and he hadn't learnt a thing about his would-be tormentor. 

Well, other than the fact he had a short fuse and was a very sadistic man. That, akihito could use to his advantage but it could also be a double edged sword.   
Akihito could push the man's buttons, but pushed too hard? It could result in his very painful death. 

He was brought out of his musings by a creaking of the door and in came tetsuyu. 

“Asami isn't as smart as everyone else seems to believe. I was standing in front of him and he didn't suspect a damn thing!! I must say, all of the fuss over him is definitely being hyped up to the extreme. Moboi? How much damage did you cause the pet?”

“Hardly touched him. Whacked him around a little bit, but not too much.”

Akihito wanted to bait the pair, to tell them that asami knew all about their dubious alliance, that he was just gauging their behaviour around the other. To test their loyalty to the partnership, but he couldn't, especially when it's the next head of the police force in front of him. Especially when this man practically had the entire police force as his private army, this man could stage this in any way to fit him and akihito and more importantly, asami, wouldn't be able to fight it. 

 

Not when the only reason he was here was to keep asami and his business and personal life safe. 

 

Akihito knew that aside from his parents, kou and takato, his life wasn't worth much. And if he died here? No one would care that much. Sure, they would grieve for him, but they would eventually move on. But asami? He was KNOWN. He truly was a force of nature around the social circles of tokyo, as well as the political world and the business one of course. He would be missed dearly, and that was the driving force behind akihito's will to see this through. 

 

He made peace with that decision.   
He apologised to asami via a letter.   
He was prepared to die to keep asami safe. 

He truly wasn't afraid anymore…. 

 

“Asami sama? Tetsuyu isn't in the general vicinity now.”

“True. But look, his partner is still here. I don't know how far up this deal with the hondo yakuza group goes. I doubt that he's been made aware, but until we can be absolutely sure? We'll wait a little while longer.”

“Understood sir…”

Seeing Kirishima stopping, asami merely raised one of his eyebrows and silently asked kirishima to continue his line of thought. 

“Forgive me sir but…Takaba sama. We're aware of what he's doing. We can't allow him to be killed. I as well as souh know how much he means to you and truthfully? He means a lot to us also.”

Smiling softly, asami placed his hand on one of Kirishima's shoulders and spoke. 

“I know Kei. I'm going to get him back, but my hands are tied. I know what he has done, what he did and why he did so. If i were to act recklessly now? Akihito's sacrifice and his pain would be for nothing. For now, we'll play along and when we have proof AND akihito back? Well, i’ll make them pay - ten tons over.”

Nodding in agreement, kirishima left to check on souh, leaving behind a anxious asami to try and retain his anger. 

'Akihito. Please be alright.’

 

“Damn!!! This kid has balls of steel!! Doesn't he moboi?”

They've been whaling on akihito for the past two hours. Each taking their turn to pistol whip him over and over again.   
And all akihito did was close his eyes and grunt with the pain.

“Tetsuyu? How about we make this interesting? Hmm?”

“What do you have in mind then?”

“Asami. He's completely unaware of your involvement right?”

“Yes.”

“So then, send me after him. Give him an incentive to cooperate with you. If you catch my drift.”

Akihito really didn't like where this was heading. 'incentive?’ what incentive? Akihito isn't worth that much, god knows how many times asami and not to mention, feilong has told him that.   
But still.. Something wasn't right here.. 

“I see. Alright then. Execute the pet if asami doesn't do as instructed. Moboi? I like the way you think. Alright, i'm heading back to HQ and will have my partner lock the sion crime scene down. You? Will deal with asami til i return. But DON'T hurt the pet anymore, or asami.”

And with that, tetsuyu gave akihito a smirk before he left. 

'asami’....

 

Thirty minutes later, tetsuyu's man had left the scene, and just before asami was about to question the action his phone went off. 

“Asami.”

“Indeed you are. Asami ryuichi, the most powerful man in his power circle.”

Discreetly getting kirishima's and souh's attention, asami responded. 

“You seem to know of me, so whom am i speaking to?”

“The name is moboi. I'm the head of the hondo yakuza group. It's a pleasure to have your acquaintance.”

The only sign that kirishima and souh had that asami was pissed was the look in his eyes. 

“So. You're responsible for what happened at my building and the shooting?”

“Not my greatest work, but yes. Now i did call you for a reason. You see, i have something of your's, though he doubts that very much. I'm sending you the details of where i am. Come alone or Mr takaba will have an unnecessary accessory. The lead kind. See you soon.”

Blanching, asami pulled his phone away and sure enough, a message from moboi came through. 

“Asami sama?”

“I'm leaving.”

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!! Sir, please take us with you!! We can protect you and takaba sama!!!”

Looking at the worry on both of their faces, asami merely placed a hand on both kirishima and souh's shoulders and spoke. 

“Not this time. I'll be alright, i'm not a fool, nor am i going without a plan in mind. I don't intend to die there nor is this a suicide mission. I and takaba will be alright. Kei? Kazumi? I need you to do something for me?”

“Name it ryuichi.”

And with a dark smirk, asami pulled the pair closer and divulged his plan….. 

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In every good fairy tale, there's always a hero..   
> But has anyone ever asked the So called 'damsel in distress' if they want to be saved?  
> Maybe, it's the other way round....

Gunpowder and romance part 17

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

‘Asami. Asami is coming here. He can't… he'll die…’

 

Akihito couldn't believe what he heard. The very man he did all of this for, the man he was prepared to die for, the man he swore internally to himself that he wouldn't leave but did so - was coming here. 

And all akihito could do was hope that asami had a plan in mind. Otherwise, they're all dead. 

 

'So, this is where they were all this Time.’

Asami merely raised one of his eyebrows before he entered the building. 

It wasn't anything special, it held the air of a time of power that has long since passed. The pillars on each side of the front door were surrounded by vines that were climbing to the next levels windows. 

Once the doors were opened to him, asami was greeted by he pressumed, the leader of the hondo group. 

“Asami ryuichi. It's a pleasure to see someone of your calibre here. Please, come in.”

Asami was not impressed. Sure, this man, moboi, was on his own, had no backup around him. But the real art of being a yakuza is being deadly without ACTUALLY showing it. 

This guy? Was flaunting it. And stupidly so. 

“Moboi? I assume. Why have you gone through all of this trouble to get me here?”

“You're not as dumb as what my boss makes you out to be!!! Very well then, come. There is someone here i would like you to meet.”

Asami wasn't stupid, he knew who had hired moboi's group, he may not know of the reason or motives, but asami was aware of who was paying him.   
But, it would do asami absolutely no good if he were to let moboi know that he knew who was behind this, so he played along - for now. 

First things first… 

“I heard that you have something of mine, where is takaba akihito?”

“Ahh, the brat. He's rather feisty, isn't he? Well since you did as agree to meet me here and came here alone, follow me. I'm sure you have the time to stay.”

With a smile that hid his own intentions, asami followed the man. 

 

Asami was pissed. 

Akihito was laying on his side, tear stains marred his face and he could smell blood. 

And he can see it too. Akihito's head and sides were caked in dried and fresh blood. Moboi, who was mistaking asami's silence for being Impressed with his work, smugly stated. 

“It's a work of art, isn't it? The bruises are deep, probably cracked some of his ribs. Would you like to see his eyes? He's been sleeping for a while now. He needs to wake up.”

Asami, as much as he wanted to, couldn't stop moboi from kicking akihito full force in his gut, which caused akihito to scream and awake. And what he saw killed him.

Asami…Asami was here. No, no, no. 

Asami meanwhile, saw the fear in his eyes, the fear not for what moboi had done - no, the fear was for if asami would forgive him. And asami already knew that answer.. 

Yes, he would. Akihito didn't betray him, no - he left to PROTECT him, a feat only up till now, only two would do. 

“Takaba. I brought asami san here. And now…. Well, i was told to wait... But, well things happen. Don't they?"

Both akihito and asami saw the look on moboi's face and the gun that was drawn….

But it was too late… 

'BANG' 

He only made out a blur of movement.   
That was all the warning he got as a familiar head of bloody, blonde hair had pushed him hard down to the ground. 

Leaning akihito down to his side, asami pulled out a gun he had concealed and fired straight into his forehead. 

“I think to say that you had this coming.”

Moboi wanted to plead for clemency. 

Wanted to tell this man he had no choice.

Wanted to say that he could give him all  
the information he wanted.

But, you could never barter with a of asami's calibre. 

 

Moboi was dead before he hit the ground.   
“Takaba?!?!?! Hey, akihito!! Wake up for me.”

Asami could see the bad shape that akihito was in. Just a brief touch and look was all asami needed to know that akihito had major internal injuries. He was also slowly bleeding out externally as well. Akihito needed help - and quickly too. 

Slowly, akihito opened his eyes and immediately new tears fell. Asami merely smiled, lest he gave away to akihito just how bad of shape he's in and spoke through his earpiece. 

“Kirishima. Subject is down. Send word to the hospital. Takaba is wounded and badly so. I didn't need the bullet proof vest afterall.”

'Understood sir. Souh is bringing the car to the front. Come out now. And it doesn't hurt to be prepared.’

“Indeed it doesn't. We're coming out now.  
We need to get tetsuyu.”

'We will sir. But first things first.’

Grunting in acceptance, asami carefully began to cradle akihito's body to his own,once he was sure that he wasn't jarring akihito's body too much, asami stood up, gave moboi's body barely a second glance and left. 

 

Now, THAT'S how a yakuza behaves. 

 

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All that happens from then on is up to you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.   
> The story has now been completed :(  
> I'm going to post the last three chapters now so you won't have to wait.   
> I've had so, so much fun writing this and i hope you all had fun reading!!!  
> It goes without saying that i'm coming back here, i love it too much to stay away!!!  
> Thank-you so, so much for your comments, kudos and your time you spent to see this. 
> 
> I've been thesilentone and this has been gunpowder and romance.   
> Enjoy!!!  
> :D

Gunpowder and romance part 18 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

Akihito wasn't in a good way. Not at all. 

Moboi's beatings had caused some of his ribs to break inwards, which caused his left lung to be punctured. In addition to the beating to his sides, moboi had hit the boy's cranium so hard, akihito was suffering a brain haemorrhage. 

Akihito was rushed to surgery before any of the trio knew what was going on. 

 

Asami wanted to break something, to burn a building to ashes. To deal out the WORSE suffering known to man. Asami knew that a single gunshot wound to moboi's head was putting him out of his misery too quickly - No. No, he'll save the pain for tetsuyu. 

A hand on his shoulder alerted asami to Kirishima. 

“Sir. We got takaba sama here as soon as we could. We have the best neurosurgeon working on him. It'll be alright sir, you'll see.”

“For tetsuyu's sake kei, i hope you are right. You two, see if you can find out where he went off to. I am going to have a friendly chat with him very soon.”

Nodding in understanding, the pair left, leaving asami to check in to his private room here and await on an update on akihito. 

 

It took five painstaking hours for the neurosurgeon to inform asami that akihito did indeed suffer a haemorrhage but they were able to stem the bleeding and was in recovery now. 

Gratitude was a rarity in asami's world, but asami wasn't above showing it. With a firm handshake to the doctor who smiled kindly, asami took hasty steps to check on akihito with his own eyes. 

 

Lying on the bed was a fragile akihito.   
He had a bandage wrapped around his head. The doctor informed him that the haemorrhage was easily accessible and aside from three holes that was drilled into his skull, amusingly the doctor added that the holes would be covered up by his hair - he wasn't bald. However, the doctor then grimly added that there maybe brain trauma but they won't know for sure until he awakes. The best the doctor said they can do is to wait and see, there wasn't any point in worrying about something that may not even happen. 

For now, the doctor added, akihito is going to be fine, that and he'll still retain his hair 

 

Remembering that made asami smile despite the situation. Removing his coat and suit jacket also, asami gently took hold of akihito's I.V ridden hand and sandwiched it gently between his own two. 

It's been a long two days, but asami FINALLY has akihito back. 

And this time? He's not letting him go so easily. 

 

Warmth. 

The last thing akihito felt was the cold, hard floor of moboi's house. Well, he could only guess was moboi's house anyway. 

Now, akihito felt warmth. He was pretty sure that he had died, but he honestly didn't mind. So long as he kept asami safe, that was all that mattered. 

Blinking the residing pain away, akihito barely turned his heavy eyeballs in their sockets to the side and immediately let out a small whimper.... A whimper that nevertheless, asami had heard. 

 

Leaning over akihito's form, asami smiled softly, brushed what visible hair remains away from his face and softly spoke. 

“This is very much a reality. How are you feeling?”

He couldn't…This isn't how it was supposed to be… Asami was meant to be far away from him, not by his side… 

Asami, having sensed the hurt and anger in akihito's eyes, asami very carefully cupped his face and softly spoke. 

“I know what you did akihito. I also know why you did so. I'm annoyed, don't think that for a second i won't be giving you one hell of a lecture once you are well enough. But for now? I'm grateful to you, and what you did for me. Akihito? Thank-you for saving not only my reputation, but my life also. For once i’m in your debt.”

It hurts to even look at asami, nevertheless, actually speak to him and asami saw that too. 

“Relax akihito. You've just underwent major surgery. You need to recover, i'll still be here when you wake up again. Close your eyes.”

Akihito wanted to fight the pull of sleep but he knew asami was right, his head throbbed like you wouldn't believe and his sides wasn't any better. So reluctantly, akihito did what was instructed and subtlety squeezed asami's hand in an unspoken question that asami smirked at and reciprocated. 

The last thing akihito heard before sleep claimed him yet again was. 

“I'm here, akihito. I'm here and i’m not going anytime soon.”

And that was enough.   
For now anyways…. 

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The circumstances that led up to this was merely an excuse, it was going to happen either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows directly from the one previous.   
> Also, please don't feel as if i'm making light of brain trauma here. I did some research on what can happen if you suffer a blunt hit to the back of the head and while i shortened the explanation down, i included the main symptoms.   
> I don't mean to offend or joke about the topic, if i however failed, i sincerely apologise for it.

Gunpowder and romance part 19 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

It really shouldn't come as a surprise when akihito was told that he might have permanent brain damage. Afterall, they were informed of the risk of it being so. 

The haemorrhage was at the back of his skull, more critically at his cerebellum. 

Whist akihito had some movement in his hands and could coordinate a little bit, more often than not he was beginning to get a little bit pissed off. 

“This… this is.. Use….useless.”  
And it wasn't only his body functions that had suffered from the blows, his speech center was injured also. 

“Akihito. This will take time. Don't force yourself, lest you make the situation worse for you.”

Swallowing hard, akihito was about to rant and rave at the man when he realised that his words would be filled with gaps - he could barely make his point across and now he wanted to go off on him? He would look stupid. 

So, all akihito could do was drown in his self pity, well that was the plan until asami had cupped his face and wiped away akihito's tears that he wasn't aware of. Once akihito was looking at him, asami sternly spoke. 

“This isn't a simple overnight fix takaba. It'll take time to mend, the doctor said that it may not be permanent, it could very well disappear after a few months, but even if it doesn't? I'm not going to turn my back on you. It simply means that it'll be more peaceful around you.”

That did the trick, no sooner had asami spoke, akihito was in a fit of giggles. 

A rap on the door signaled Kirishima's and souh's arrival. 

“My apologies for interrupting asami sama. Takaba sama, it's good to see you up. How are you feeling?”

“Be… better… tha… than.. Be. Before.”

Smiling softly, kirishima nodded in confirmation before getting back to business. 

“Sir. We found him.”

At the mention of that, asami's face and posture lost all of its softness and he spoke. 

“Where is he?”

“He's in our custody sir. We caught him trying to flee the city this morning.”

Nodding in confirmation, asami gently smiled at akihito and whispered into his ear. 

“I need to get going. I'll be back in a few hours time. I'll have a man standing by outside. If you need anything, press this button and my man will come in immediately. If you need me, tell him and he'll contact me.”

And with that, asami handed over a pager - like device to akihito and placed a lingering kiss to his forehead before leaving. 

Closing the door behind him, asami gave his man an order. 

“Under no circumstances should anyone enter this room alone. Only you and his doctor are allowed in. Understood?”

“Yes sir. He's in good care with me.”

Nodding in agreement, asami, kirishima and souh left. 

He had a long overdue conversation with tetsuyu to have. 

 

He didn't know what to make of this situation. 

He was ambushed from behind in the airport, bound, blindfolded and hurled in this room. That was six hours ago, no one had come here, no noise was emitted from the building whatsoever. 

Tetsuyu wasn't a fool, he knew that asami was behind this, knew that the man had killed moboi - and now he was next. 

As if someone had heard his thoughts, the man himself had entered. 

“You!!! You can't do this!! Do you know who i am?!?!?! A mere walking bank like you won't be able to get away with this!!! Release me and i may forgive this transgression of yours!!!”

'This man thinks he's got a hold on me? The prat.’

Was asami's amused thought as he stepped in. Once close enough, he pulled out a gun and without preamble, smacked him as hard as he could around the back of his head. 

Immediately tetsuyu screamed but asami laid his foot to his windpipe and that made him shut right the hell up. 

“You don't get to scream tetsuyu. You don't get to scream, beg, whimper or try to blackmail me to gain your freedom. Is that clear? Nod if you're intelligent enough to comprehend what it is i'm telling you.”

That's all tetsuyu could do, in the end. Which pleased asami immediately. 

“You seem to be under the impression that you have some kind of hold over me. You are sadly mistaken. Kirishima? Show our guest here what you have found out about him.”

With a dark smile on his own face, kirishima opened up the laptop he had with him, knelt down to his level and showed tetsuyu exactly what it was and immediately, the effects were shown. 

“I believe that you'll be able to understand your situation quite well now. Right?”

“What… what do…what do you want… from…. Me?”

“Again. You think that you have something i want. But you're mistaken. But i'll indulge you. What i wanted was for my building not to be shot to hell, and souh here not to have been hurt as a result. What i needed was my partner not to have been shot at. What i would've liked was for my partner not to have felt as if he were alone and needed to protect me at his own expense. What I needed tetsuyu - WAS TO NOT HAVE TAKABA IN THE HOSPITAL SUFFERING FROM WHAT YOU HAD DONE.   
Can you give me that, tetsuyu?”

Tetsuyu knew immediately that he had nothing to offer, especially after what asami had asked for. So, he did the next best thing - grovel and hope that asami would give him clemency… 

“For. Forgive me, asami san.”

BIG mistake.. 

No sooner had the last word had left his mouth, asami had fired a shot right to his lower waist, the exact same place where akihito was shot. 

“Takaba has sustained that very same gunshot wound which i have just bestowed to you. He's also suffered six broken ribs, a fractured skull, a punctured lung, internal bleeding and is suffering significant brain trauma. I will bestow all of that to you by the night's end.”

And tetsuyu knew that asami spoke the truth. 

 

It was eleven in the evening by the time asami was done with tetsuyu - and he made real on his promise. 

Tetsuyu was a drooling mess by the time asami put him out of his misery. He knew that death was a kindness to the man but, he had no choice and so he did, he ended tetsuyu's miserable existence. 

And so here he was, watching akihito sleep before his eyes drifted slowly open and he murmured. 

“As… asami…. You… you are…. Here… we… welcome…. Back.”

Smiling, asami settled himself down beside him,gently pulled him into his arms, placed a lingering kiss to his now non - bandaged temple and spoke softly. 

“I'm back akihito. I'm here and i’m not leaving anytime soon.”

And with that, a sleepy smile in place, akihito fell asleep with asami watching over him - just as he said he would. 

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We truly do have all the time in the world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.   
> The end is here!!!!  
> I can't thank you enough for this.   
> So, no preamble, here's the very last chapter!!!  
> I'll be back though, just watch this space.....   
> :D

Gunpowder and romance part 20

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

Epilogue. 

 

“It's…. It's annoying….. Enough!!!”

“We have barely started akihito. C'mon, don't give up yet.”

“Screw…. This!”

It's been six months since all of this trouble had occurred. 

Akihito was allowed home three weeks after asami had dealt with tetsuyu and he was slowly making progress on his speech. He could move around more than before, though he needed a cane only when he went out on far journeys. His speech was returning to some normalcy but he still had trouble forming sentences, even more so when he was annoyed - like he is now. 

The doctor had ensured akihito and asami that akihito was making waves in improvement, in another few months, akihito should be fully healed. 

Sighing heavily but in understanding, asami pulled akihito's head underneath his chin and murmured to his temple. 

“Akihito. The doctor said that getting agitated would not help you. Come, i know what to do to help you relax.”

“What… what.. Are you.. Asami?”

And with a sultry smirk on his face, asami had gathered akihito into his arms, carried him bridal style and immediately got to work…..

 

“You… you evil…. Man… my body… needs… rest… why?!?!”

“Well, at least you're not stressed. Right?”

Akihito couldn't argue with that. Three hours of slow, hot, steamy sex had indeed relaxed him - well until he remembered something. 

“Asa.. Asami? Why… why.. Did.. He… Tet..tetsuyu..”

Seeing the struggle in akihito's voice and in his body language, asami squeezed him in understanding and spoke for him. 

“Tetsuyu was in over his head in the police department. He was under investigation from internal affairs and they were closing in on him. They had suspected that tetsuyu had wiped out a material witness in a major drug bust, a bust from the hondo yakuza group. He needed to pay them back, so he hired them instead. He planned to use them to help him purge out any remnants of the case, help them get back their drugs and in doing so, he'll become the next head of the police force. He never knew that moboi had recorded everything that he had done.”

Nodding in understanding, akihito had another question about this but he couldn't phase it, but asami knew that and eased the worry away. 

“Tetsuyu is gone. Kirishima had alerted the police anonymously and he has been revoked of his status. Any information he may have had of you and me has been deemed untrustworthy and as such, the supposed case against you is null and void. You are free akihito. Both you and your boss.”

And all akihito could do to so his gratitude was to instigate another round of their lovemaking. 

And this time, there was no ulterior motive, other than pure gratefulness to asami's actions. 

And asami was more than happy to accept this…   
Well, for now anyways.. 

He owed akihito a lot for what he had done for him and what he had suffered by moboi's hands. So for this, he'll allow akihito to take the lead. 

Just this once… and when he felt like being in a considerate mood. 

But… he wouldn't make a habit of this.   
After all, this IS asami, right?

And akihito wouldn't want him any other way. 

The. End


End file.
